


"I'm Just a Teen"

by itsacoldwinter



Series: Hyuk and Hyun fics LOL [1]
Category: Sweet Home (Manhwa), 스위트홈 | Sweet Home (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Angsty Bfs, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Give Hyuk a hug 2021, Give HyunSu a hug 2021, How do I tag?, Hurt/Comfort, Hyuk and Hyun angsty teens, Hyuk is an agnsty teen someone give him a hug, Hyun also needs a hug, I wrote this in class um-, Mild Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Smut, No beta reader, Short One Shot, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsacoldwinter/pseuds/itsacoldwinter
Summary: Basically a Hyuk-centric fanfic. He feels stressed being a leader and making the choices that everyone hated. Everyone would still get mad at him no matter what he did. So he bottled up his feelings. Hyun learns and tries to help. Aka Hyuk gets a hug from Hyun because they are angsty bfs.
Relationships: Cha Hyun Su | Hyun Cha & Lee Eun Hyeok | Hyuk Lee (Sweet Home), Cha Hyun Su | Hyun Cha/Lee Eun Hyeok | Hyuk Lee (Sweet Home)
Series: Hyuk and Hyun fics LOL [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192712
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	"I'm Just a Teen"

**Author's Note:**

> Imma be calling Eunhyuk, Hyuk, and Hyun-su as Hyun cause words are complicated :)

Hyuk didn't know why he was breaking down on the bathroom floor.  
"This is your fault. You killed my daughter" He remembers the woman crying.  
He whimpered.

He remembers Yi-kyeong punching him. He remembers his sister glaring at him. He remembers Jaeheon and throwing the bottle.  
Goddammit, why did he step up as the leader? He was still one of the younger people here. Not much older than Hyunsu. Why does everyone rely on him so much? Why can't they just think for themselves? If they're going to yell at him for the choices he made why can't they make their own choices instead? He didn't know. He just wanted to disappear for a little without someone barging in and telling him that the barrier was broken.

He didn't hear the door open.

"Eunhyuk? Hyuk? Shit open the door"

He flinched at the yelling. He couldn't process who was at the door. He opened the door. Hyun was staring at him.  
"What happened?"  
He shook his head.

"You look like shit" Hyun snorted

He sends the other teen a glare before heading back to the camera room. Hyun followed him not sure if Hyuk realized it. Apparently, he didn't.

"Fuck Hyun, Please don't scare me like that!" Hyuk whined

"You're always so attentive, what the fuck is up? And don't lie. I can see right through you." Hyun says earning the upper hand  
Hyuk sighs.

Hyun looks at him. Worry and protectiveness visible. Hyuk however mistakes it for anger. A whimper escapes his lips. Hyun looks at him confused. He has never seen him act like this. 

"Hey? You're okay? I'm bringing you to the camera room." Hyun says and Hyuk allows him to. 

As Hyuk settles, Hyun pulls him closer. 

"How are you feeling?" Hyun whispers

Hyuk holds up a two with his fingers. 

"Mind telling me what happened?"

"Tired."

"Of?"

"Everything. Tired of being the leader. Can people just make their own choices?"

"Oh. Come here Hyuk." Hyun says pulling him closer.

"Thank you," Hyuk mumbled back.

"Mhm. Promise me something?" Hyun replies.

Hyuk hums.

"When it gets too much, you tell someone. Tell me, Yu-ri, Eun-yu, or anyone. Don't keep it to yourself."

Hyuk nods

"Sleep. You deserve it." Hyun says. 

Hyuk listens, falling asleep cuddled with Hyun-su. Just what he needed. 

And if the others see the two being close to each other, they don't mind them. Everyone needs a friend during the end of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> ahahaha- Idk. I hope this wasn't that bad uh- anyways if Hyuk isn't alive next season I will scream. Also please give hyun a hug. (I'm sorry for grammar issues and typos cause I wrote this in class LOL)


End file.
